Usuario discusión:GTAAAF
center Categoría:Usuario:GTAAAF ¡Tomá! ¡Felicidades, la semana se acabo !.-- 17:53 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Felicidades! Ya que estoy aquí, aprovecho para pedirte que edites mi paginia de usuario, cuando puedas. Me gustaria tenerla como la tengo, pero con los bordes verdes y el fondo como el de tu pagina de usuario. Nada más. Felicidades de nuevo!! -- 18:11 7 sep 2009 (UTC) Felicidades 21:09 7 sep 2009 (UTC) :Gracias . 01:08 8 sep 2009 (UTC) Felicidades atrasadas. -- . 01:30 11 sep 2009 (UTC) RE: Rediseño El tamaño como el tuyo, y el color de las letras, como los bordes. -- 16:05 8 sep 2009 (UTC) Uouououo, perfecto! Gracias tio! -- 12:10 10 sep 2009 (UTC) :De nada. 14:33 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Proyecto: Imágenes Claras Hola GTAAAF! He estado mirando, y hay muchas imágenes de muy poca calidad, y queria proponer un proyecto que se encargue de conseguir buenas fotos y borrar las malas. Los tres que lo podriamos crear somos yo, que he tenido la idea, tu y Leadritodepompeya si quereis. Piénsatelo y ya me dirás algo, si no puedes o no quieres no pasa nada ;). Adiós y Gracias!! -- 21:41 10 sep 2009 (UTC) Cambiar título de un artículo Hola GTAAAF, por favor, podrías cambiar el nombre del artículo Bank por Banco de Palominio Creek. Gracias.-- . 01:34 11 sep 2009 (UTC) Desmentir Hola, GTAAAF. Probablemente no me conozcas con todos los usuarios que hay en la wikia, pero pues quería pedirte ayuda. El Usuario:Gángster Tommy´se la ha pasado diciendo que el me enseño lo que yo se de la wikia y pues no fue el, fue ClaudeSpeed (no recuerdo los numeros de al final). Pues cuando tengas chance me ayudas con eso ¿ok? me respondes en mi discusion si es que me vas ayudar. -- 19:41 13 sep 2009 (UTC) :Eso deberías arreglarlo vos con Gangster, porque no estamos hablando de un conflicto de ediciones o de vandalismos. También podrías escribir en tu página quien fué el que realmente te enseñó. 20:03 13 sep 2009 (UTC) Arreglado -- 23:58 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Plantilla: Droga Hola GTAAAF. Verás, quiero crear una plantilla infobox para las drogas pero no sé como hacerlo, ¿podrías hacerlo tú? Me imagino que debería llevar cosas como: Nombre, imagen, comentario imagen, apariciones, principal productor, principal comprador, etc. Gracias.-- . 21:05 13 sep 2009 (UTC) :¿Algo así?. 21:41 13 sep 2009 (UTC) Síp, está perfecta.-- . 02:14 14 sep 2009 (UTC) IDEA Hola GTAAAF, ¿como has estado? espero qué bien. Se me a ocurrido algo... (aunque se que es un poco tonta y estoy un 99.9% de que no accederas... pero en fin, gastaré el codigo ASCII, y pues estaré perdiendo tiempo)... podríamos quizá Bigdadi y yo (cuando leas lo siguiente te reiras) ya que (falta poco) somos los qué más hemos ganado premios (falta poco) y lo mejores escritores (ya casi) junto con TOTO.INC (aqui) ¿encargarnos de la sección historias? Me refiero a correcciónes ortográficas en las historias, consejos y todo ese "stuff" (has de estar lagrimiando en este momento) Contestame en mi discución. (Que verguenza). Saludos... (porqué hize esto) -- . 03:09 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Wow!! Creo que no me esperaba eso (aún estoy impresionado) bueno, ¿y como la haremos? -- . 03:29 18 sep 2009 (UTC) :Primero avisarles a TOTO y a Bigdadi de esto, luego ver como organizar la sección historias para que puedan ayudar. 03:33 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Enterada Hola GTAAAF. Ya estoy informada respecto a la propuesta que hizo Piro96 y respondo con un "si" estoy de acuerdo. Espero más indicaciones. SALUDOS! XD --TOTO.INC 04:22 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Bigdadi rolling Jajaja ya me entere de la propuesta de Usuario:Piro96. Gracias por el consejo de escribir quien me enseño a escribir las historias. -- 15:42 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok Ya pueden empezar a ayudar en las historias. 16:37 18 sep 2009 (UTC) RE:Ok Si pero, ¿como nos organizaremos? Saludos...-- . 19:46 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Yo también Sólo quería decir que yo también formo parte-- 22:33 18 sep 2009 (UTC) Nueva wiki Hola GTAAAF, quería decirte si te interesa el juego de Hitman, ya que cree una wiki sobre el juego, pero necesito ayuda para el logo, la portada, y el color de fondo o base.--Leandritodepompeya 22:59 18 sep 2009 (UTC) No gracias . 23:35 18 sep 2009 (UTC) IP 186.28.214.190 Hola, che GTAAAF, queréis un mate tranquilo, vos sos nada de miedo de ese IP 186.28.214.190 no es más que un pibe colombiano que quiere fastidiarte, si sigue fastidiando, bloquea por tres días, otro más, una semana, otro mas tres semanas sucesivamente.- Un abrazo.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 05:10 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Staff Hola, soy yo de nuevo. Quería preguntarte ¿como creo la pag. principal del Staff de Historias? ¿Le pongo el titulo de Grand Theft Encyclopedia: Staff de Historias o qué? Contestame en mi discución porfavor, me urge :D Saludos... -- . 19:59 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias Me parece muy bien GTAAAF, ahora es... ¿tienes msn? (para estar en contacto, so no me lo quieres dar, solo contesta no.) Contestame en mi discución... (es la última pregunta que te hago xd) -- . 20:26 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Lista de bloqueos Hola che, GTAAAF, he visto la lista de bloqueos, te recomiendo que no es bueno bloquear para siempre por ser primera vez, ten en cuenta estos IPs vienen desde Internet de carácter público, primero hay que investigar de donde vienen, y luego bloquear 1, 2, 3, días, semanas, meses, años, sucesivamente de acuerdo si hay vandalismos seguidos. alguien del staff podrá verlos si están en contra las reglas de la wikia.- un mate y un abrazo vos sos un buen amigo.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 20:36 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Ok. 20:47 19 sep 2009 (UTC) :Lo que pasa es que ya tengo tolerancia 0 con las IP, ya que el 90% son vándalos e inclusive ves en las contribuciones de algunas y verás que blanquean totalmente los artículos con insultos. 20:51 19 sep 2009 (UTC) :Ya entiendo, GTAAAF, el amigo helper Bola está como administrador aquí en Grand Theft Encyclopedia, no hay problema.- --'Csuarezllosa ( )' 21:35 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Premio No se si te lo esperabas pero ahi esta GTAAAF el que siempre me dio 2 vidas mas y aprenderme unas lecciones que nunca olvidare felicitaciones.--Julian 03:33 21 sep 2009 (UTC)Julianlannes007--Julian 03:33 21 sep 2009 (UTC) :Gracias. 03:35 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Por nada,despues de todo te lo mereces.--Julian 03:50 21 sep 2009 (UTC)Julianlannes007--Julian 03:50 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Borrar Hola amigo,puedes borrar esto:Historias:Appocalipsis en Vice City es que Toto.Inc se enojo con algo y yo lo quiero solucionar asi.Gracias de antemano.--Julian 04:50 22 sep 2009 (UTC)Julianlannes007--Julian 04:50 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Momento... GTAAAF, espera, no vayas a acceder a la petición de Julian. Él continuara editando su historia y esto queda olvidado. XD SALUDOS! --TOTO.INC 05:15 22 sep 2009 (UTC) Muestrario Hola GTAAAF, pues queria preguntarte ¿como puedo hacer ese muestrario donde pusiste tus userboxes? es que los mios estan desordenados y no encuentro en la wiki ninguna tabla asi. Saludos. -- 01:52 23 sep 2009 (UTC) :La saqué de la Wikipedia. 01:54 23 sep 2009 (UTC) :Si pero, no quiero soanr grosero, no me respondiste ni siquiera como busco en la Wikipedia. -- 01:57 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Son usadas por las páginas de usuarios. 02:01 23 sep 2009 (UTC) :Gracias XD -- 02:04 23 sep 2009 (UTC) ... Buenos dias GTAAAF bueno quisiera hacerte dos preguntas *¿Por que no pones el segundo trailer de Grand Thef Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y el reporte epecial de Weazel News(Solo el trailer no la informacion como puso otro usuario se me olvido su nombbre) *Por que borraste el Camion ANTI-TERRORISTA NOOSE Responde en mi discucion Un Saludo--GTATheBalladOfGayTony 00:58 24 sep 2009 (UTC) # Hay un tráiler y un informe de Weazel News. # Es el Enforcer. 01:31 24 sep 2009 (UTC) =mmm Bueno no no es el Enforcer es otro por que dice anti terrorist no solo Noose ya que esto ocasiona que osea otro camion o una variacionde igual forma se tiene que poner si no el articulo seria erroneo =Y no respondiste a mi pregunta solo pusiste''# Hay un tráiler y un informe de Weazel News.'' y esto no responde yo te prugunte por que no lo pusiste no cuales eran por favor reponde *Un Saludo--GTATheBalladOfGayTony 20:08 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya te lo respondí, no hay 2º tráiler. 20:14 24 sep 2009 (UTC) UEDA 2008 Creo que no deberia meterme, pero que paso con los dos ganaradores del EUDA del 2008. -- 01:44 24 sep 2009 (UTC) :Nunca se hizo ya que no existían los premios y nadie cerró la votación del 2007. 01:48 24 sep 2009 (UTC) :: A yaaa.. -- 01:51 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Nombre Hola GTAAF, soy Smoke 1996.He visto la categoría de los vehículos del GTA The Ballad of Gay Tony y he visto que le falta el nombre al Helicoptero Remolcador del Tren.Ya que tu lo estas haciendo o/u arreglando te queria decir que se llama Skyhook.Por las dudas fijate el la Grand Theft Wiki.Saludos --Smoke1996 17:28 24 sep 2009 (UTC) :Tengo dudas del nombre, ya que lo busqué en google y no hay nada que lo verifique. 20:17 24 sep 2009 (UTC) Historia Invalida Hola GTAAAF. Soy Bigdadi, uno de los administradores del Staff de Historias y, discutimos sobre que las historias que fueron dejadas por sus autores, y son arregladas con mucho esfuerzo (por ejemplo, muchas correciones, que le pongan la plantilla de historias y se le arregle más... y después de eso, el autor trate de postularla para el PHD) asi que escogimos que historias asi, deben llevar esto. Necesitamso que nos lo autorices, tue scoge si o no, luego nos lo dices. Saludos -- 23:02 25 sep 2009 (UTC) :Eso se debe discutir con el capo mafia de la GTE, yo no puedo hacer nada más. 23:06 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Bloqueo a usuario Checa Cambios recientes un momento... jeje...-- 03:53 26 sep 2009 (UTC) :Listo . 03:55 26 sep 2009 (UTC) ::Jajaja... ok. Gracias... él fue el primero en vandalizar mi página. Lo recordaré por siempre. xDD.-- 03:57 26 sep 2009 (UTC) *bloquea a este usuario 201.141.27.220 blanqueo Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony--GTATheBalladOfGayTony 17:59 27 sep 2009 (UTC) Pregunta Te queria preguntar si podia editar las misiones de GTA: San Andreas pasandolas de una guía a las cosas que pasan ya lo hice con la mision Ryder --Tommy 23:25 28 sep 2009 (UTC) :Vos podés editar libremente. 23:29 28 sep 2009 (UTC) Borrar Imagen Hola GTAAAF, podrias borrar esta imagen? esque la subi con nombre erroneo.-- 02:26 29 sep 2009 (UTC) Actualizacion Hola GTAAAF, te queria avisar que ya he recibido el premio del PHD y te queria pedir el favor que si actualizabas esa aprte de las historias (que la historia destacada sea Liberty City Cops) lo haría yo pero no puedo (esta bloqueado) Saludos. -- 17:23 30 sep 2009 (UTC) :Listo. 19:47 30 sep 2009 (UTC) :Gracias. -- 14:21 1 oct 2009 (UTC) Recomendaria Yo recomendari poner mi imagen ya que los lectore prodian confundirse ya que la Smuggler es muy parecida ala Jetmax y se confunden por eso yo la enmarquevale *Una saludo--GTATheBalladOfGayTony 02:07 2 oct 2009 (UTC) :Pero allí dice que es la Smuggler, no la Jetmax. Además el que está al lado no es una Jetmax, es una Reefer. No creo que el lector se confunda. 02:09 2 oct 2009 (UTC) :de a acuerdo--GTATheBalladOfGayTony 02:23 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Chinatown Wars y emulador de la Nintendo DS Se que es raro abrir una sección en una discusión para algo tan trivial, pero podrías decirme que emulador has estado utilizando para emular Chinatown Wars? Es que yo tengo una mala suerte con los emuladores para la DS... Gracias :) --☼ Fer 14:33 2 oct 2009 (UTC) :Todo está aquí. 14:55 2 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Ya probé tiempo atrás con el NO$GBA, y no hubo manera u.u Pero bueno, será cosa de reintentarlo. Gracias de todas maneras. --☼ Fer 15:09 2 oct 2009 (UTC) Redirección Hola Andres Como puedo crear redirecciones con el nuevo formato de las wikias para editar articulos,pag. de usuarios...? --LiDer Graffo 08:38 3 oct 2009 (UTC) :Ni idea. No uso el nuevo formato. 17:34 3 oct 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por el link. Ya tengo el CW. Ahora podré contribuir con imágenes-- 14:05 4 oct 2009 (UTC) venezuela!!!! Hola Como te va oye yo e creado una plantilla Para la nacionalizacion de usuarios de venezuela con su bandera respectiva yo quiero que la agrages como una plantilla normal para que los demas usuarios de vnzla. lo tengan por fa, y si puedes aserle publicidad para que los usuarios de vnzla lo tengan -- 17:58 4 oct 2009 (UTC) Propuesta Hola GTAAAF, he visto que has deshacido algo que hizo una IP, ésto me ha dado una idea: ¿Y si hacemos una tablabonita con los personajes de Grand Theft Auto III y los otros? Algo así como los del GTA: TBOGT.-- . 02:12 5 oct 2009 (UTC) :Dale. 02:19 5 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Pero son muchisimos, ¿dejamos solamente a los principales o como?. 02:25 5 oct 2009 (UTC) :::Creo que sería mejor sólo los principales.-- . 02:30 5 oct 2009 (UTC) ::::Ok. 02:35 5 oct 2009 (UTC) QUEEN Hola, si lo siento es que soy nuevo y es mi primer articulo saludos Faggio 100px|thumb|right|Faggio de IV. 100px|thumb|left|Faggio de TBOGT. Hola GTAAAF, soy yo. Mirá, venía a preguntarte algo, ¿estás seguro que la motoneta de la segunda imágen es una Faggio? Acordáte que la Faggio de IV no es igual a las anteriores, sino que posee un diseño mucho más moderno. Supongo que sería esa Faggio la que estaría en TBOGT, por lo que deduzco que la motoneta parecida a las anteriores Faggio que aparece en la 2da imagen sería otro vehículo diferente. Bah, ese es mi pensamiento. ¿Vos que opinás? -- 21:26 7 oct 2009 (UTC) :Me fijé en la lista de TBOGT y aparece la Faggio. Es como una 2º versión, ya que si ves en la lista de TLAD verás que aparece también una 2º versión de la Yankee. 21:30 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Es cierto, la Faggio figura en la lista. Bueno, entonces será como decís, al igual que con el Yankee en TLAD. Saludos.-- 21:37 7 oct 2009 (UTC) Inyección BF ¿Por qué has borrado el artículo Inyección bf? Lo creé por si alguien que busca ese nombre escribe la BF en minúsculas, ya que en ese caso no le redirige al artículo (la wiki sólo discrimina la primera mayúscula del nombre).--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 20:52 9 oct 2009 (UTC) :El nombre se escribe exáctamente como se escribe, en ningún gta se escribió con minúsculas. 20:54 9 oct 2009 (UTC) ::Es cierto, no lo decía por ningún juego, lo decía por algún usuario que escribiera el nombre en minúsculas (al igual que existen las redirecciones de (Vehículo), por ejemplo).--_CuBaN_VeRcEttI_ 20:59 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Re: Criterios de borrado Déjame leerlos y te comento, aún no he tenido oportunidad de leerlos completamente, mañana por la mañana me pondré a ello, un saludo. -- 22:55 9 oct 2009 (UTC) :Ok . 23:21 9 oct 2009 (UTC) Re: Pregunta Es posible, solo tienes que indicarle que en vez de tener un ancho máximo de "X" píxels que tenga un ancho máximo del 70%, y de esa forma nunca superará el 70% del ancho de la página ni nunca bajará de esa medida. Al menos creo que se podría hacer así. Sería cuestión de probar ¿no? -- 04:58 13 oct 2009 (UTC) :No entendí . 12:17 13 oct 2009 (UTC) Assassins Encyclopedia Hola! Me preguntaba si tienes el Assassins Creed o eres fan de la saga, porque estoy pensando en hacer una wiki sobre los juegos. Contestame y hablamos. Saludos! -- 12:27 13 oct 2009 (UTC) :No lo conozco :P. 12:30 13 oct 2009 (UTC) RE:Como sacar el editor enriquecido Ok, gracias pero ya sabia como quitarlo, lo que pasa es que lo uso porque es más facil poner enlaces pero mejor uso el normal para que no me de tantos problemas XD.-- 02:23 16 oct 2009 (UTC) :Cuando se recomienda no usar algo, es por algo . 02:25 16 oct 2009 (UTC) Para arreglar Hola Andrésito, vengo a decirte que arregles el tema con el usuraio GTAAAF2. Además creo el artículo dinero con la plantilla de personajes, y en mayúsculas, ya que parece que prefiere crearlo el mismo un art ya creado. Saludos .-- 17:05 16 oct 2009 (UTC) Hola Hola soy nuevo aqui pero con muchas ganas de aportar info vengo desde MK Inferno wikia quisiera saber eso de las misiones--DEM 14:07 17 oct 2009 (UTC)DEM IP Hola. Esta Ip: Usuario:201.241.24.84 ha usado su página para escribir trucos para el SA. Haz lo que debas hacer.-- 12:19 18 oct 2009 (UTC) :PD:Podrías proteger mi pág de usuario paraq que las IP's anónimas no puedan editarla?